Crazy clans
by goldenheart102
Summary: When the clan cats go mad what will happen. WARNING: Lots of catnip and insanity.
1. Catnip takes over!

Disclaimer: I do not own warriors

"CATNIP FOR EVERYONE" screamed Jayfeather. "Uh oh" Bramblestar sighed. "Not again". Jayfeather has eaten catnip. Cherrypaw and Molepaw sniffed the catnip then ate it. "MORE CATNIP" screamed Cherrypaw. Jayfeather threw catnip at Cherrypaw. "Is this enough catnip?" he asked. "NO MORE" Cherrypaw yowled. Catnip started raining from the sky. All the cats ate it. Bramblestar jumped up on high ledge and started singing I'm sexy and I know it. Graystripe and Sandstorm joined in. Brightheart started filming them. When the cats had stopped dancing Brightheart posted the video on youtube. Graystripe saw the video and started crying. "I am going to die of embarresment". He died of embarresment. Then came back to life. "I SAW DEATH" he yowled. "Of course you did" Milly told him. "Because you were dead". Graystripe started crying all over again. Then Lionblaze stood up. "I am now leader of the world" he announced. "NO I AM" Cloudtail yowled. He jumped on Lionblaze and knocked him over. The two toms began to fight over who was leader of the world. Blackstar walked into Thunderclan camp. Somehow catnip had rained on all the other clans. "I AM KING OF THE WORLD" Blackstar yowled. "All bow down before the mighty Blackstar" Leafpool said. All cats bowed down to the mighty Blackstar. Even Lionblaze and Cloudtail. Blackstar left Thunderclan and all the cats followed him chanting "The mighty Blackstar". "LEAVE ME ALONE" yowled Blackstar. So all the cats went away. The cats went back to camp and fell asleep. Untill Onestar and Mistystar burst into the camp. "We are getting married" Onestar announced. "NO WE ARE NOT" Mistystar yowled. Suddenly Thornclaw leapt onto Onestar. "I want to marry Mistystar" he hissed. While the two toms were fighting Mistystar ran back to Riverclan. Marshmellow war" Brackenfur yowled. He held up a marshmellow bazooka and started shooting everyone with it. Squirrelflight collapsed. "You killed my mother" Lionblaze screeched. "She's not our mother" Jayfeather told Lionblaze. Lionblaze ran away crying. "YOU MADE LIONBLAZE CRY" Cinderheart yowled. She tackled Jayfeather to the ground. "DIE" she screeched. Music suddenly started playing. One direction's song One thing came on. All the she cat's started screaming and dancing... so did Bramblestar. All the other toms ran away and came back with protest signs. "Stop one direction" they protested. So one direction stopped. All the she cats and Bramblestar started crying. "We will get our revenge" they hissed. All the she cats and Bramblestar jumped on the toms. "WE WANT ONE DIRECTION" they screamed. The toms sighed. "One direction can start playing again". One direction music blasted from no where. "DANCE PARTY" Bramblestar yowled. Everyone started dancing. Crowfeather had somehow snuck into Thunderclan and was making out with Leafpool. "Traitors" Bramblestar hissed. He killed Crowfeather. But Crowfeather came back to life. Bramblestar went back to dancing. Leafpool and Crowfeather continued to make out.

Well there's the first chapter. Really short I know. Review and give me ideas and new cats!


	2. Blackstar Loves Molepaw

Disclaimer: I do not own warriors

"TIME FOR CANDY" screamed Molepaw. "I hate candy" Cherrypaw whined. Molepaw hissed and started to kill Cherrypaw. Cherrypaw kicked Molepaw away and zapped him into Shadowclan with her epic catnip powers. A few minutes later Blackstar and Molepaw walked into Thunderclan. "We are getting married" Blackstar announced. All the cats cheered. Except for Squirrelflight. Squirrelflight disaproved of the wedding. So she sent a wrote a letter to Blackstar.

Dear Blackstar

Come meet me in Mistystar's den at moonhigh.

Love you! Molepaw

Squirrelflight knew Mistystar would kill Blackstar . She loved her idea. But her thinking was interupped a cry from Bramblestar. "Someone at all my lolipops" he sobbed. Squirellflight knew where the lolipops had gone. She ate them. So she decided to turn Bramblestar's attention away from the missing lolipops. "I am marrying Thornclaw" Squirrelflight told Bramblestar. That really turned his attention away from the lolipops. "How could you do that" he whimpered. Bramblestar was so upset that he killed Thornclaw. But Thornclaw came back from Starclan.

In Mistystar's Den...

Blackstar waltzed into Mistystar's den holding a buch of mice and half eaten flowers. Mistystar saw him. "OHhh for me" she said. Blackstar shook his head. "For Molepaw". This made Mistystar so angry she killed Blackstar.

To be continued...


	3. EPICSTAR

Sorry for not updating for a while. I was a little busy.

Still don't own warriors.

Mwhahahahahaha laughed Mistystar. "I have killed Blackstar. "No you haven't" Blackstar told her. Mistystar hissed and killed Blackstar again. Suddenly an Epic Cat appeared. "I am EPICSTAR" EPICSTAR announced. "I'm not dead" hissed Blackstar. Everyone ignored him. "All hail EPICSTAR" hailed all the cats. "BUT I"M NOT DEAD" Blackstar yowled. Everyone ignored him. "So I must kill EPICSTAR" though Blackstar.

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
